


Candy Apples!!

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles-centric, Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach Divorce Fix-It with an inside POV of why Charles always says the worst thing at the worst time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apples!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not for profit fan work I do not own any of the properties of characters mentioned herein

There was a moment of stunned silence after he yelled it. Candy Apples! Really? He could practically feel Raven rolling her eyes behind him.

He tended to make a habit of these things.

When confronted with an awkward situation his mind tossed up entirely inappropriate answers that would have gotten him beaten to within an inch of his life time and again if not for him telepathically erasing the awful things he said from other people’s minds.

It was an issue; the only one he never erased was Raven by special request. She loved cataloguing what she called his “greatest hits.”

But he couldn’t use that as an out while Erik was wearing the helmet. Problems abound.

He was the absolute worst person for the job of saying the right thing at the right moment; but he had to try.

Ok brain, what do you got?

Option A: I mistook you for Shaw in that helmet! _~Trying not to get myself killed so no._

Option B: They were only following orders!~ _Worst thing I’ve ever thought, certainly not saying it!_

Option C: Candy Apples!!~ _Seriously? He’s never even had one!_

Option D: …See Above _~ What Even Is This?!_

As his riffled through the options in his mind, Erik turned the missiles midair and sent them back at the fleets with a flick of his outstretched fingers.

Times up pick an option!

“CANDY APPLES!!”

Erik for his part simply turned his head to the side and gave him a flat stare.

“What.”

Charles cleared his throat and took a hesitant step closer to the taller mutant, ignoring the confusion and disorientation pouring off the remaining mutants huddled on the beach.

“Um candy apples? You said… you’ve never tried them, right?”

Erik stopped the missiles mid flight and flushed slightly giving a small nod, clearly remembering the conversation they’d had a few weeks before.

His infatuation with Charles had just reached its peak and he’d been desperately hoping the telepath kept to his word and wasn’t reading his mind while he lounged next to him in the sun looking so kissable while describing a summer treat.

Well Charles couldn’t help but read what was projected! So sue him, his timely flirtation was currently postponing WWIII!

“Well, there is a yearly carnival back in Westchester, it happens every summer and the sweets vendor makes the _best_ candy apples! Right Raven?” he looked over his shoulder for her support, and received a confused, “Ah, yeah. But what’s that got to do with-?”

Charles spoke over her quickly, trying to stay on topic, random as it may be, “ **Anyway** its happening soon and I’d love to take you for one sometime,” he held his breath, fists clenched at his sides nervously awaiting Erik’s decision.

The taller man looked back and forth between the siblings, a slight look of consternation creasing his brow before settling his gaze on Charles again, “Like a date?” he clarified impassively.

Charles felt his heart give a leap as he closed the distance between them, trying to keep their words private even as he felt the mutants from both teams surreptitiously creep closer. Nosy to the end.

Erik apparently noticed as well, though his reaction was a bit more intense than lowering his voice as he  tossed them back like rag dolls with a full throated yell of, “Stay back!”

Charles chose to ignore that awkward interlude as he worked to recapture the other mans full attention, it didn’t take much, “Yes, Erik, like a date, if you’d like… I know I would.” He took Erik’s free hand in a gentle hold.

“I think you know I would too,” Erik turned to face him fully even as he lowered his outstretched hand allowing the missiles to fall harmlessly into the bay. To a collective sigh of relief from both fleets that Charles felt to his bones.

“Yes, Erik I knew, I’ve known for a while but you wouldn’t let anything distract you from your revenge and I thought we’d have all the time in the world after Shaw,” he gazed happily up into steely grey eyes.

“But you were going to stop me from killing him,” Erik said, confused, pulling him closer to hold him by both hands.

“No, never, I just want to help you find peace,” he whispered breathily.

“That will be difficult,” Erik murmured stepping closer to the smaller man, closing the gap between them so they were pressed together chest to hip.

“So will this,” Charles pressed his gloved hand to Erik’s cheek beneath the helmet, delight blooming within his breast as the metal bender leaned into his touch.

Erik huffed an amused laugh, “Candy apples huh?”

“Well I could only think of a few things to say and one was _clearly_ the absolute worst thing I could have possibly said. So I went with the lesser of the evils,” the telepath whispered into the small gap between their mouths.

“I’m so glad you did, I’m sorry Charles. I _do_ trust you,” he tugged the helmet from his head and dropped it to the ground before burying his hands in the other man’s hair and-

“Seriously guys, now is not the time!” Angel’s irritated voice cut in from several feet away, as she brushed the sand from her leather hot pants, “Can we vamanos before they reload or something?”

They jumped at the double reminder of their charges and the navies at their back, ~ _Now is the time but this is certainly not the place_ ,~ Charles projected for Erik alone.

He agreed with a warm smile that had Sean crossing himself as they all lined up and held hands with the surprisingly affable Azazel.

As they stood in line, hands clenched tight, just before they vanished from the beach, Erik turned to him and gave a flirtatious smile, “You know I’ve never had cotton candy either.”

Well, Charles thought smugly as the world faded into a puff of smoke. That was the right thing to say after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this random mess, I went for cute! I hope this qualifies! As ever please let me know if you spot any typos or love it or hate it or well anything at all! XOXO you guys are the best!!


End file.
